cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Pate
Michael Pate (1920 - 2008) Film Deaths: *''Ten Tall Men ''(1951) [Browning]: Killed with the legionnaires' own heavy machine gun when the Riffs kill George Tobias, capture it, and then attack the camp. (Thanks to Brian) *'The Strange Door (1951)' *''The Black Castle'' (1952) '[''Von Melcher]: Shot, along with Stephen McNally by Richard Greene, (as the try to race to his coffin without knowing there were pistols in it). *King Richard and the Crusaders (1954)' [''Conrad, Marquis of Montferrat]: Stabbed to death by Laurence Harvey during a struggle on a drawbridge. (Thanks to Gordon) *''A Lawless Street ''(1955) [Harley Baskam]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott in a saloon. (Thanks to Gordon). *''Westbound ''(1959) [Mace]: Shot to death, along with Andrew Duggan, in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Curse of the Undead (1959) '[Drago Robles, aka Drake Robey] Shot by Eric Fleming in a showdown; since Michael is a vampire, Eric used a bullet with a cross affixed to the nose. Michael's body disintegrates after he dies. *Tower of London (1962)' *Major Dundee'' (1965) [Sierra Charriba]: Shot repeatedly by Michael Anderson Jr. (Thanks to Gordon) TV Deaths: *[[Wagon Train (1957 series)|''Wagon Train: A Man Called Horse'' (1958)]] [Yellow Robe]: Shot in the chest while he was leading a Crow war party against the Souix. He dies talking to his adopted brother Ralph Meeker. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Rawhide: Incident of the Challenge'' (1960) [Mitla]: Fatally kicked in the head by Lyle Bettger's horse when a gust of wind blows a newspaper into Lyle's face startling the animal as Robert Cabal and Ann Robinson watch helplessly. *''Thriller: Trio for Terror (1961)'' [Shanner, the Leighton Strangler]: Turned to stone when John Abbott shows him the head of Medusa in John's shop. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Rifleman: The Executioner (1962) Sanchez:'' Shot to death in a shoot-out with Chuck Connors. *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Skeleton's Closet (1963)'' [Richard Harris] Shot to death (off-screen) by Frank Aletter. His body is shown afterwards when William Hopper and Peggy McCay discover him while the police investigate. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Wednesday Woman (1964)'' [Jack Mallory]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Marie Windsor in an elevator. His body is shown afterwards when Raymond Burr discovers him. (Thanks to Dignan) *[[The Time Tunnel (1966 series)|''The Time Tunnel: The Walls of Jerico'' (1967)]] [Captain]: Crushed to death by a stone column as the city was being destroyed. Noteworthy Connections * Mr. Felippa Rock * Father of Christopher Pate Gallery Michael Pate dead in Wagon Train - A Man Called Horse.png|Michael Pate dead (with Ralph Meeker) in Wagon Train: A Man Called Horse. michael pate.png|Michael Pate dead in 'Rawhide: Incident of the Challenge' with Lyle Bettger and Robert Cabal Pate, Michael Pate, Michael Pate, Michael Pate, Michael Pate, Michael Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Writers Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Death by turning into stone